ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Kevin
Ultimate Kevin is Kevin Levin's sixth mutation, caused by energy he absorbed from the Ultimatrix to stop Ultimate Aggregor. History In The Forge of Creation, in order to stop Aggregor from absorbing the powers of a newborn Celestialsapien, Kevin had no choice but to absorb the Ultimatrix's powers and turn into, as Vilgax would call it, a misshapen chaotic amalgam form of the creatures of the Ultimatrix. This form, dubbed Ultimate Kevin, is very powerful and easily defeated Ultimate Aggregor and drained his powers. However, Kevin's personality has become even worse than it was in the original Series. Throughout ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, The Enemy of My Enemy and Absolute Power, Ultimate Kevin goes rampant on attacking people who either owed him or he wanted revenge on. Fortunately, Kevin still seems to have some control of his sanity, as he spared an opposing Gwen. Either way, Kevin was too powerful for anyone to beat and Ben thought "putting him down" was the best option. In Absolute Power, Kevin's self-control is almost entirely overtaken by his insanity. His Osmosian instincts have caused him to develop an insatiable hunger for energy and begins draining the life force of anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path, regardless of whether or not they had powers. Ben still thinks that eliminating Kevin once and for all would be the best choice. Gwen, however, sees that the power is controlling Kevin's mind. Gwen puts her own life at stake and tries to help Kevin by talking. He reveals to her that he still had a single shred of his humanity that let him stay away from Gwen, knowing that his remaining willpower would be overwhelmed by his insanity and that he would end up draining her if he got the chance. Ultimately, despite his love for Gwen, Kevin is overwhelmed by his hunger and he ends up partially draining her of her life force and powers, nearly killing her. He then becomes obsessed with her overwhelming amount of energy and ends up tracking her over the rest of both episodes (though his feelings for her prior to his mutation become mixed with his insanity, as seen when he commenting that he thinks she's deliberately avoiding him and how he shows anger when Cooper tries to stop him from killing her and tries to kill him as well). Ultimate Kevin was cured in Absolute Power: Part 2, thanks to the efforts of Ben, Gwen, Cooper, and Darkstar. However, Darkstar becomes Ultimate Darkstar by absorbing the powers from the Dominus Librium, which had absorbed Kevin's powers. Fortunately, Ben anticipated this from the beginning and presses a button which not only strips Morningstar's new powers, but returns the power to their rightful owners as well as reviving the five Andromeda Aliens. In Night of the Living Nightmare, Ultimate Kevin appeared in a dream, trying to convince Ben to surrender the Ultimatrix. Appearance *'Kevin Levin': Hair, clothing *'Big Chill': Wings, hood *'Brainstorm': Two legs in place of lower left arm, right hand * Chromastone: Right shoulder crystals * Diamondhead: Right arm structure * Goop: Body structure * Humungousaur: Torso, body shape, chest plates, tail * Ultimate Humungousaur: Face, right eye * Jetray: Face, skin, right foot * Echo Echo: Inner mouth * Lodestar: Left shoulder spike * Rath: Upper left arm, left foot, left wrist claw * Spidermonkey: Lower right arm * Ultimate Spidermonkey: Lower jaw * Swampfire: Left arm structure * Water Hazard/Bivalvan: Water ports Kevin has his own and the abilities of all the aliens of Ben Tennyson. Here's the list of the abilities that are shown. *'Kevin Levin': Power absorption *'Viktor': Electrokinesis *'Alan Albright/Heatblast': Pyrokinesis, fire breath *'Helen Wheels': Enhanced speed *'AmpFibian/Ra'ad': Electrokinesis, flight, electric absorption *'Armodrillo/Andreas': Earth Eruption, Tremor, Jackhammer Arms, Enhanced Strength *'Big Chill': Flight, ice breath, intangibility *'Brainstorm': Electrokinesis, electric force fields *'Chromastone': Ultraviolet beams, energy absorption *'Diamondhead': Shapeshifting arm, Crystal Projectiles *'Echo Echo': Sonic Screams *'Four Arms/Manny Armstrong': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Jumping; Increased Arms *'Goop': Liquefaction, Elasticity *'Humungousaur': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability *'Ultimate Humungousaur': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability *'Jetray': Neuroshock Blasts, Space Survivability *'Lodestar': Magnetism, Ferrokinesis *'NRG/P'andor': Radioactive Blasts, Nuclear Optic Blasts *'Rath': Wrist Claw *'Ultimate Spidermonkey': Web Spiting *'Spidermonkey':' '''Enhanced Agility *'Swampfire: Flame Projection, Chlorokinesis *Terraspin/Galapagus: Aerokinesis *Water Hazard/Bivalvan: Hydrokinesis *Ultimate Aggregor: Jackhammer Arm, Enhanced Durability, Hydrokinesis, Energy Blasts, Electrokinesis, Flight, Space Survivability, Aerokinesis *Gwen Tennyson' and '''Stone Creatures': Mana manipulation Weaknesses He is shown to be vulnerable to Gwen's mana attacks. He can easily be defeated by Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic attacks. Category:Alternate Forms Category:Kevin's mutations Category:Hybrids Category:Aerophibian Hybrids Category:Amperi Hybrids Category:Appoplexian Hybrids Category:Arachnichimp Hybrids Category:Arburian Pelarota Hybrids Category:Biosovortian Hybrids Category:Cerebrocrustacean Hybrids Category:Crystalsapien Hybrids Category:Ectonurite Hybrids Category:Geochelone Aerio Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Kineceleran Hybrids Category:Methanosian Hybrids Category:Murk Gourmand Hybrids Category:Necrofriggian Hybrids Category:Orishan Hybrids Category:Osmosian Hybrids Category:Petrosapien Hybrids Category:Piscciss Volann Hybrids Category:Polymorph Hybrids Category:Pyronite Hybrids Category:Sonorosian Hybrids Category:Talpaedan Hybrids Category:Tetramand Hybrids Category:To'kustar Hybrids Category:Transylian Hybrids Category:Vaxasaurian Hybrids Category:Vulpimancer Hybrids Category:Ultimate Arburian Pelarota Hybrids Category:Ultimate Methanosian Hybrids Category:Ultimate Sonorosian Hybrids Category:Ultimate To'kustar Hybrids Category:Ultimate Vaxasaurian Hybrids Category:Ultimate Vulpimancer Hybrids Category:Hybrids of Argit's species Category:Hybrids of an unknown species Category:Characters with Energy Absorption Category:Characters with Electricity Generation Category:Characters with Wind Generation Category:Characters with Web Generation Category:Characters with Plant Manipulation Category:Characters with Mana Manipulation Category:Characters with Diamond Projectiles Category:Characters with Water Projection Category:Characters with Ultraviolet Energy Blasts Category:Characters with Nuclear Energy Blasts Category:Characters with Electrical Blasts Category:Characters with Fire Blasts Category:Characters with Neuroshock Blasts Category:Characters with Ice Breath Category:Characters with Sonic Screams Category:Characters with Intangibility Category:Characters with Shape Alteration Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Magnetizing Metal Category:Characters with Sharp Claws Category:Characters with Space Survivability Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Voiced by Greg Cipes Category:Voice by charlie schlatter